(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shoe machines and more particularly to adjustable insole support plates on which a shoe upper may be lasted.
(2) Prior Art
In the course of lasting certain types of shoes, such as those called "high walled" types, that is, boots, work and safety shoes or the like, there may be little room above the last support, to properly maneuver a lasted upper to arrange the upper material within the pincers and at the same time, not scuff or damage the toe of the upper. Another concern of shoe machine operators occurs when there is not much of a margin of an upper for the pincers of the lasting machine to grab onto. This is called having "short stock", and is a hindrance to the shoe machine operator, who must then try to manually rearrange the upper on the last after he removes it from the lasting machine.
It is then an object of the present invention to provide a shoe lasting machine with a mechanism to permit "high walled" footwear to be lasted on a standard shoe lasting machine, which mechanism may be adjustable to permit the shoe machine to accommodate various sizes and ranges of "high walled" footwear.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shoe lasting machine with a mechanism to permit "short stock" uppers to be lasted by the machine operator, without having to unnecessarily remove the unlasted short stock upper and last from the shoe machine and make manual adjustments thereto.